Agmatine, also known as (4-aminobutyl)guanidine, is an aminoguanidine. It is a natural compound synthesized by decarboxylation of the amino acid, arginine, also known as decarboxylated arginine.
Prior studies, such as “Agmatine Is Efficiently Transported by Non-Neuronal Monoamine Transporters Extraneuronal Monoamine Transporter (EMT) and Organic Cation Transporter 2 (OCT2),” by Dirk Grundemann et al., Department of Pharmacology, University of Cologne, accepted Oct. 30, 2002, have demonstrated that agmatine can be efficiently transported by non-neuronal monoamine transporters, extraneuronal monoamine transporters (EMT) and organic cation transporters 2 (OCT2). However, these studies have focused almost exclusively on agmatine sulfate, which has not been shown to provide sufficiently desirable bioavailability.